What's in a Name
by thewriter1713
Summary: After the day's events, he desired nothing more than to rest in peace and quiet, simply reflecting on all that transpired. Alone. He thought he made it quite apparent that was his wish when they returned to the estate. Obviously, not enough for her to pester him with such trivial matters. Rated M for safety.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters._

**A/N: Fluffy one-shot between Connor and Aveline. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews section. I think I portrayed these two accurately, but I'm sure you guys will let me know if I'm wrong. If I get enough good feedback, I'll write more with this pair. _  
_**

**See below for a plethora of author's notes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What is your true name, Connor?" He stirred slightly, grumbling in annoyance as she interrupted his meditation. He lay outside a little distance behind the Davenport manor, watching as the sun slowly set in the horizon, painting the skies an array of pinks, oranges, and purples. After the day's events, he desired nothing more than to rest in peace and quiet, simply reflecting on all that transpired. Alone. He thought he made it quite apparent that was his wish when they returned to the estate. Obviously, not enough for her to pester him with such trivial matters. "Aveline, I wish to be alone right now." He didn't even spare a glance in her direction, hoping that if he ignored her, she would leave him be. Aveline merely found a seat beside him, shifting close enough to where she wasn't touching him. Pretending she wasn't there proved to be problematic. Connor pressed his lips into unhappy frown, his jaw clenching in vexation while Aveline smiled sweetly. "Woman, you try my patience."

"Mon chère, when are you going to learn? I don't give up easily. Maintenant, je le demande encore. What is your name?" His smile lacked any trace of humor. "You should listen more often to what I say." She clicked her tongue in disapproval, rolling her eyes at his obstinacy. "Oh, I always listen, Connor. It's all a matter of whether I follow." He exhaled loudly and fixed her with his stare, his orbs dark and enigmatic. "Well follow this then. I do not wish to tell you, Aveline." Her eyes narrowed in impatience and he groaned inwardly in exasperation. Avoiding the question did not work either.

"Why do you refuse me, vous cul têtu? You cannot expect me to believe that your birth name is Connor. Maintenant dites-moi. What. Is. Your. Name?" She spoke swiftly, her words cutting, her manner allowing no opportunity for dispute. Connor huffed in mild aggravation and turned on his side, now facing her. She stretched out comfortably on the grass near him, pillowing her head upon her arm as she awaited her answer.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton." She frowned in puzzlement, cocking her head to the left inquisitively. " Si étrange et pourtant si belle. What does it mean?"

"You do that a great deal, each and every time you do not comprehend something. It is unbecoming on you." She gasped in mock offense. If he wasn't in such a sour mood, he might have chanced a faint grin. "Likewise, acting like a de mauvaise humeur et enfant turbulent isn't very charming on you." Connor only scowled, no understanding of her native language required to realize she insulted him. "Are you going to answer my question?" Only this bothersome woman could break him so.

"It means 'life that is scratched'." Aveline nodded in solemn understanding. She'd experienced her share of hardship and empathized with him greatly. Part of her wanted to ask about his past, his childhood and such, but she was certain he'd deny her once more, only retreating into his shell to hide. Another aspiration to accomplish another day.

"It is a pretty name."

"Thank you."

Connor rolled on to his back, returning his gaze towards the heavens, and nearly hopped to his feet in startled surprise as Aveline snuggled closer into his warmth, laying her head on his chest and hooking a leg over one of his. She heard the rapid cadence of his heartbeats and grinned shamelessly at him, knowing the full extent of her influence over him.

"You seem nervous. Why so?"

He regarded her warily. Only she could disarm him, remove the walls he erected to protect him from a cruel and unforgiving world, one that displayed no mercy or compassion. "You know how I feel about touching." Yes, she knew exactly how and she allowed a hand to travel up and down the expanse of his torso, caressing his broad chest to his narrow waist, wishing for the feel of skin instead of the cloth of his robes under her hands. His breath hitched in his throat, panting from the sensations coursing through his veins, and he grabbed her wandering hand to stop its leisure path to his loins. She directed her attention to his exposed neck, gently nipping and kissing his clavicle and underside of his jaw, and kissed the sensitive spot just beneath his ear, indulging in his suppressed moan of longing as he writhed underneath her.

"Aveline, stop."She moved quickly, setting her legs on either side of him, straddling him as she continued her assault on his heated flesh.

"Connor, you know that I don't take orders very well. Également, you don't want me to. In fact, you would like me to continue. Tell me, Connor. What woman can make you feel this way?" She sat back, smiling in satisfaction as she felt his hardness straining against his trousers, and shifted against him, reveling in the hoarse groan that escaped from his lips. He'd reached his breaking point. He could endure no more. He grabbed her hips in his palms to still her movements and peered up at her with a desperate plea in his eyes.

"I do not want this. Now, stop!"

She began to work on the buttons holding his robe closed, anticipation quickening her breaths as she slowly unfastened them one by one. "Your body speaks otherwise. You said the same last time. Yet I found myself in your arms. Don't lie and refuse me when I know you desire me. Let me help you heal." She reached behind her to grasp his arousal and Connor hissed her name in surrender, unconsciously arching into her hold and tightening his grip on her hips in frustrated pleasure, aching to know her body yet again.

"Achilles must not discover this." She wrapped her legs around his slender waist and wound her arms around his neck as he stood, molding her lips to his in sensual kiss. "What the old man doesn't know won't hurt him. Prends-moi, Connor. Je veux que vous ressentez." Her husky words spurred him on into the house then up the stairs, and he carried his lover tenderly to his room before closing the door, locking it for good measure.

* * *

Achilles laid in bed as day progressed into the midnight hours. His leg had troubled him this morning and, at Aveline's persistence that he rest, he retired to bed earlier than normal. Throughout the daytime, he napped lightly, waking every few hours to racket and clamor before then returning to slumber. Sounds of a different nature awoke him this time. "What the hell…?" His question left hanging in the air, Achilles strained his ancient ears to hear the noises coming from Connor's room. A feminine moan of delight echoed through the walls followed by a ragged masculine groan of need and Achilles' jaw dropped. He felt his ire rising as comprehension dawned on his old mind. "Didn't I warn that boy about fraternization in the Brotherhood? I should skin him for this." In the midst of his rant, he paused and decided against ending the pair's tryst. They seemed to be enjoying themselves judging on the noises they made, especially Connor, and chose instead to harass them in the morning. "Yes, I'll humiliate them then."

* * *

"Good morning, Achilles." Connor strolled past him on his way to the dining room where breakfast was served, a small grin plastered to his face. Achilles merely shook his head. The boy was head over heels in love and didn't even recognize it. Aveline finished setting the table as she prepared to share a meal with Connor and old man Achilles. They would dine once the food finished cooking. Her thoughts wondered back to last night and a blissful smile curved her lips upward. Connor entered a moment later, eyeing her lasciviously with satisfied smirk. She blushed furiously at his ogling and continued with setting the table.

"I assume you enjoyed yourself last night." He remembered all they did the night before and portion of him wanted a recurrence, to rediscover every curvature of her body, to watch her features as passion overcame her, to hold her so close to him as they basked in the afterglow of consummating their love. "As did you. I didn't know you were capable of making such noises, mon amant Mohawk." He cleared his throat, briefly glancing to the floor in mild discomfiture, and she drew great enjoyment in teasing him. " You have never done that before." She approached him, placing her hands on his chest, and rose up on her toes to whisper in his ear seductively. "Are you complaining?" He swiftly shook his head. "No, not at all. You surprised me, konoronhkwa." Shivers raced up and down her spine at his deep rich tone. "Oh, I love when you speak to me in your native tongue." He placed a light kiss on her forehead, shy and hesitant, and her heart warmed a little at the sincerity and genuineness in his simple token of affection.

Connor heard Achilles hobbling towards the dining room and stepped away from Aveline, putting a respectable amount of distance between them as he entered. "Good morning, you two. I trust you both slept well." Connor opted for silence, shuffling on his feet awkwardly and Aveline answered a bit too eagerly. "Oh, yes. I slept marvelously." Connor nodded in consensus. "Well, I would assume after your little rendezvous in the dark." Both whipped their heads at Achilles simultaneously and the old man smiled cruelly. "Yes, I heard you last night. These walls are thinner than you think. What did I say about fraternization, Connor? Aveline?" Both their faces turned an interesting shade of red and Connor kept his eyes to the ground, refusing to look at Achilles or Aveline. "Connor, perhaps you should begin your morning chores. Aveline, you can go and clean Connor's bedroom. I'm sure it's a mess." Both darted out of the room, taking their chance to escape Achilles, even if temporary. They knew he would lecture them on this subject later on. Achilles only chuckled in fondness of the two, shaking his head in gentle disapproval. "Ah, young love. I'm not sure I miss those days." He could warn them all he liked, but he knew better than to expect the two headstrong and tenacious Assassins to listen to him. In that sense, they were perfect for each other.

* * *

Translations:

French:

Mon chère- my dear

mon amant Mohawk – my Mohawk lover

Prends-moi, Connor. Je veux que vous ressentez. – Take me, Connor. I want to feel you.

Également - Also

Maintenant dites-moi – Now tell me

vous cul têtu – you stubborn ass

Maintenant, je le demande encore – Now, I ask again

de mauvaise humeur et enfant turbulent - Moody and unruly child

Si étrange et pourtant si belle- So strange yet so beautiful

Mohawk:

konoronhkwa - love

* * *

**A/N:When I wrote this, I imagined him a bit moody and more of the lone wolf type who likes to be alone. Aveline was the more flirtatious and out-going of the two as she is the one who starts the whole encounter. I made it intentionally clear that Aveline and Connor had lain with each other before, and I did that to show Connor's painstakingly slow process into realizing he has feeling for her (i.e. the soft kiss on her forehead, he calls her love in Mohawk, she's the only person he will allow to touch him and not snap their arm in two.) I could go on and on. Achilles was comical relief, but his role in Connor's life was so important. That's part of the reason why Connor couldn't look him in the eye when Achilles revealed that he knew what he and Aveline were doing the night before. This story was designed as a cute yet heated little one-shot between these two and a diversion from my novel I'm currently writing. If you're a Haytham/Ziio fan, you should check out my novel, Chance. Sorry for the advertising. If you liked this story, favorite and write me reviews so I can improve as a writer. If you have suggestions for this pair, let me know!**

**Until next time...**


End file.
